walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sanctuary (Comic Series)
The Sanctuary, also known as The Saviors' Base, is a location first seen in Issue 104 of The Walking Dead. It is the home of the Saviors, a ruthless and formerly antagonistic group that Rick Grimes and his group must interact with. The location is a large factory, surrounded by a chain-link fence, with a wall of walkers and stone barricades. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is know about The Sanctuary prior to the apocalypse began. It was evidently some sort of mill or factory. Post-Apocalypse Conflict With The Survivors The Sanctuary, is revealed to be surrounded by a wall of piked walkers, still alive but stuck on poles and spears dug into the ground. Once inside the base, Negan returns with a few Saviors and are shocked to discover that Carl Grimes had in fact stowed away with them in their transport truck. Carl proceeds to kill six saviors using Abraham's automatic rifle, before losing control to its rapid-bursts and being knocked to the ground. Dwight violently attacks the child, only to be stopped by Negan who has shown further interest in the young child and gives him a small tour of the building. It is revealed that the Saviors are in fact a cult of sorts, the followers of Negan bowing and chanting to his every word as if he were a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. The people are divided amongst those closest to Negan, such as guards, henchman and his multiple "wives", as opposed to the common followers who live on a point-system that is intended to replace monetary value in bartering. Carl witnesses to this end, the brutality of Negan's rule as he subjects one of his newer wives' former lover, Mark, to a ritual punishment, as the wife and lover had reunited in Negan's absence. The man has his face mutilated by a scalding cloth-iron, which Negan presses against his face before pulling away, peeling back the flesh and melted skin which leaves the victim permanently deformed or, "marked with shame". The War Rick and his group of fighters and allies, comprised of Kingdom, Hilltop and Alexandria residents march to the Sanctuary in an attempt to kill Negan. When they arrive Rick fires two shots in the air to hail Negan's attention. Negan converses with Rick about his forces and reveals that he has captured Gregory, who he gets to inform Rick that the Hilltop Colony stands with the Saviors. A measly eight survivors of the Hilltop retreat. Albeit slightly shocked by the number of fighters the survivors, Negan denies a peace agreement and a gunfight ensues. The survivors shoot on the glass windows, making enough noise to attract a massive herd in the region. They begin to retreat as Rick stays, going to use a truck to destroy the gates, hoping to overrun the base with roamers. Holly, wanting revenge, subdues Rick and takes the truck, destroying the gates by herself, allowing hundreds of roamers to invade the courtyard. She is then captured by Negan's forces. The Saviors retreat inside and question her, at first thinking she is Andrea, Rick's girlfriend, they then keep her prisoner. On the same night, a savior named David enters the room she's being held prisoner and tries to rape her. Negan arrives just in time to prevent the act and stabs him in the neck, explaining to Holly that The Saviors have a "no-rape" rule and that they aren't monsters. An unknown amount of time later, reinforcements arrive and the herd on the courtyard is dealt with, and a large group of saviors leave to attack Alexandria, holding Holly hostage. In the aftermath of the attack, the Saviors take Eugene and a few more survivors of the ammunition factory hostage. When Negan and other soldiers leave for Hilltop, Dwight frees the survivors, and they leave, along with a few defected saviors. At the end of the Battle of Hilltop, Negan is taken prisoner and Dwight takes over leadership of the Saviors, returning to the Sanctuary with the remaining Saviors. Aftermath The Sanctuary still exists under the lead of Dwight and is connected with the other communities by a reinforced road. War With The Whisperers After Dwight has left the Sanctuary with Laura due to him not wanting to lead the community anymore, leadership was passed to Sherry. Under her lead the Saviors denied to interact with Rick during the war and are planning to take over the other communities after the end of it. The Saviors travel to Alexandria to take it over, but return once Sherry is killed, though not before severing ties with the communities. Post-Whisperer War Though no longer an official part of the community network, the Sanctuary still continues to trade with them. John, the Saviors' new leader, puts an emphasis on expanding food production to get more favorable trade terms. He also rejects Negan's way of "taking", as it makes enemies. When Rick takes Pamela to the Sanctuary, she is somewhat intimidated by it's appearance. Much to Rick's surprise, John welcomes them with open arms, and is all to eager to trade with the Commonwealth. Pamela confides in Rick that, while she is impressed by the community, she is less optimistic about its leadership. The duo, along with their escort, leave the following morning. Inhabitants Survivors *John (Leader) *Tara *Mark *Gavin *Christopher *Paul *Molly *Angela *Tory *Rich *Martin *Sandra *Georgie *Savior 1 *Savior 3 *Savior 6 *Savior 7 *Savior 10 *Savior 14 *''Sherry'' (Former Leader) *''Mike'' *''Donnie'' *''Davis'' *''Gary'' *''David'' *''Connor (Former lieutenant)'' *''Seth'' *Many unnamed residents Former Inhabitants *Negan (Former Leader) -'' Imprisoned at Alexandria *Laura - Moved to Alexandria *[[Dwight (Comic Series)|''Dwight]] (Former Leader and Lieutenant) - Moved to Alexandria *''Amber'' (Former concubine) - Moved to the Hilltop *''Carson'' (Former assistant) - Moved to the Hilltop Deaths *David - Killed by Negan *Holly (Alive) - Killed by Negan *At least 3 Kingdom soldiers - Shot by Saviors *At least 6 unnamed Saviors - Four shot by Carl Grimes, two shot by the Militia Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 104 *Issue 105 *Issue 106 *Issue 108 Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 115 *Issue 116 *Issue 117 Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two *Issue 121 *Issue 122 *Issue 123 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 148 *Issue 150 Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 158 *Issue 159 *Issue 161 Volume 31: The Rotten Core *Issue 182 Trivia *The Sanctuary is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *Like the Saviors themselves, the fate of the Sanctuary differs in the TV series from the Sanctuary in the comic series. In "Who Are You Now?" it is stated to have gone "bust" and in "Adaptation" is shown to be completely abandoned. Category:Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Comics Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Safe Zones Category:The Commonwealth